


Back Into House Thul

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [10]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go back to House Thul in a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into House Thul

She needed kolto. Badly. She’d tried to heal the burn while they were making their way through House Rist, but all she’d done was irritate it.

Lady Rehanna must’ve told the rest of the House to not kill them on sight, because Wenia had sensed at least three people she and Andronikos had passed that didn’t attack them as they left.

“Great,” Andronikos complained. “Just great.”

They stood on the entrance steps of House Rist, icy wind cutting through their clothes. The claw-like front walk was disappearing under a sheet of white. The storm was almost here.

Wenia pulled her hood down further. “We can make it to the outpost if we run.”

He yanked his scarf up around his jaw and nodded.

She almost slipped on the steps.

Andronikos caught her, and took her hand. “I ain’t losing you in this storm,” he stated. And he dragged her with him down the stairs, blocking the snow from her face.

He knew the way back. Andronikos always seemed to know what direction to go.

She hiked her skirts up with her other hand, almost crying out as she shifted her shoulder, but Wenia didn’t slow. She kept running, every step sending painful thuds through the wound, letting Andronikos lead her through the endless haze of falling snow and freezing wind. She ducked her head and let the hood block the frigid flakes.

He let go of her hand.

She looked up, alarmed, but they were at the outpost, and he was having heated words with an Imperial soldier.

Wenia scooped some snow up and pressed it against the burn.

Terrible idea.

It stung.

She threw the snow back down and cradled her left arm closer to her body, blinking away tears.

Andronikos headed back to her. “They got a taxi for us.”

Wenia nodded, afraid to speak and find out that her lips were numb. He directed her to the taxi, hand on her waist, and sent her into the heated speeder first.

He didn’t say anything as they traveled back to House Thul, knee almost touching hers. She shivered as the snow melted into a puddle around her skirt’s hem.

The taxi pulled up right to the front door of the palace.

Andronikos hopped out, held open the door for her, and then they ran together up the steps and into the warm entrance hall.

She didn’t stop moving until she reached her room and shut the door. There was the button for a servant. She pushed it. And ordered kolto.


End file.
